1. Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device preserves stored data even when the power is cut off. Two-dimensional memory devices in which memory cells are fabricated in a single layer over a silicon substrate have reached physical limits in increasing their degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory devices in which memory cells are stacked in a vertical direction over a silicon substrate have been proposed.
A 3D non-volatile memory device may include interlayer insulating layers and word lines stacked alternately and channel layers passing therethrough, in which memory cells may be stacked along the channel layers. In addition, when 3D non-volatile memory device are manufactured, the stacked word lines may be formed in such a manner that a plurality of oxide layers and a plurality of nitride layers may be alternately stacked, and the plurality of nitride layers may be replaced by a plurality of conductive layers.
However, it may be difficult to replace the plurality of nitride layers with the plurality of conductive layers, and neighboring layers may be damaged when the nitride layers are replaced by the conductive layers. Therefore, characteristics of the memory device may deteriorate.